bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
THE BLADE AND ME
| releaseUS = August 2, 2005 | isbnUS = 1-59116-872-4 | releaseUK = | isbnUK = | chapterJa = 062. Lesson2-2:Bad Endin’ In The Shaft 063. Lesson2-3 : Innercircle Breakdown 064. BACK IN BLACK 065. Collisions 066. THE BLADE AND ME 067. End of Lessons 068. 最後の夏休みEnglish translation: The Last Summer Vacation (Japanese romaji: Saigo no natsuyasumi) 069. 25:00 gathering 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread | chapterEn = 062. Lesson 2-2: Bad Ending in the Shaft 063. Lesson 2-3: Inner Circle Breakdown 064. BACK IN BLACK 065. Collisions 066. THE BLADE AND ME 067. End of Lessons 068. The Last Summer Vacation 069. 25:00 gathering 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread | cover = Zangetsu | image2 = | caption2 = }} The Blade and Me is the eighth volume of the Bleach manga series. Publisher's summary Ichigo knows that to retrieve Rukia from the Soul Society, he'll have to enter that world himself. But his fight with Rukia's brother Byakuya showed, in no uncertain terms, that Ichigo still has a great deal of rigorous study and training ahead of him. Deep beneath Kisuke's Urahara Shōten, Ichigo practices his fighting and hones his spiritual energies, and now he must face the most daunting challenge of all: prevent his Chain of Fate from consuming itself, or be forever transformed into a soul-devouring Hollow! Bleach All Stars Chapters 062. Lesson2-2:Bad Endin’ In The Shaft Ichigo continues lesson 2. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin # Tsubaki # Shun'o # Ayame # Hinagiku # Baigon # Lily # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya 063. Lesson2-3 : Innercircle Breakdown Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Kisuke Urahara # Zangetsu # Uryū Ishida (flashback) 064. BACK IN BLACK Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Zangetsu # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya 065. Collisions Rukia is informed of her execution as Ichigo continue his training. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai # Rukia Kuchiki # Byakuya Kuchiki # Gin Ichimaru # Kenpachi Zaraki # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki 066. THE BLADE AND ME Ichigo learns the name of his Zanpakutō. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Renji Abarai (flashback) # Ichigo Kurosaki # Kisuke Urahara # Tessai Tsukabishi # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Zangetsu 067. End of Lessons Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Jinta Hanakari # Ururu Tsumugiya # Tessai Tsukabishi # Uryū Ishida # Yasutora Sado # Orihime Inoue # Yoruichi Shihōin 068. 最後の夏休み With their training complete, Ichigo and his friends gather for a local festival. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Keigo Asano # Ichigo Kurosaki # Mizuiro Kojima # Tatsuki Arisawa # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Isshin Kurosaki # Karin Kurosaki # Yuzu Kurosaki 069. 25:00 gathering Ichigo and company gather at Urahara's, ready to leave for Soul Society. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Rukia Kuchiki # Hiyosu # Akon # Kisuke Urahara # Ichigo Kurosaki # Isshin Kurosaki # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida 070. Where Hollows Fear To Tread The group leaves the Human World. Summary : Characters in order of appearance : # Orihime Inoue # Yasutora Sado # Uryū Ishida # Ichigo Kurosaki # Tessai Tsukabishi # Kisuke Urahara # Kon # Yoruichi Shihōin References 08